This invention generally relates to a system for removing carbon dioxide gas. More particularly, this invention relates to a regenerative carbon dioxide removal system for removing carbon dioxide from an enclosed space.
Life support systems that are utilized in enclosed spaces such as submarines, spacecraft or space suits require the continuous removal of carbon dioxide. A regenerative carbon dioxide removal system is utilized for this purpose and commonly includes amine beds that are placed in contact with a flow of carbon dioxide laden air. The amine beds adsorb carbon dioxide from the air stream through commonly understood chemical processes and reactions.
An amine bed is utilized until it is saturated and can no longer efficiently remove carbon dioxide from an air stream. Another amine bed is then switched into contact with the carbon dioxide laden air stream. The saturated amine bed is then desorbed to expel carbon dioxide in preparation for the next cycle.
The adsorption process generates heat, and the desorption process utilizes heat along with a pressure differential to expel the carbon dioxide. An adsorbing bed can be placed in thermal contact with a desorbing bed to utilize the generated heat to drive off the carbon dioxide.
A housing for the amine beds is typically constructed utilizing a complex arrangement of brazed amine support features and screens. The brazing process is a well known process that requires the entire housing to be exposed to a temperature sufficient to form the desired brazed joints. Disadvantageously, many brazed joints are not accessible once the brazing process is complete. In such instances, leaks or less then desirable joints require rework of the entire housing. Further, the structure of the amine beds can provide undesired pressure drops and poorly transfer heat between adsorbing and desorbing amine beds.